Down the Rabbit Hole and Back Again
by Inu-grrl
Summary: An unlucky and embarrassing accidental meeting that started out as frustrating might just form into something unexpected. (cheesy, I know, sorry guys!)
1. Chapter 1

**Super boring day, always the best way to start writing! Hope you guys like it, I'm not really sure how far I'll go with it. As I continue, tell me if you want it to keep going.**

As if walking down a semi-clear dirt road was exhausting enough, the sun was beating down with a ridiculous intensity. And the worst was the domineering half-demon striding ahead of everyone else and yelling for the group to speed up.

"Inuyasha! We have been speed walking like you want since morning and its almost evening! If that wasn't bad enough, the sun is still out for some ungodly reason! We are stopping before I pass out." Kagome collapsed on a rock, quickly followed by Miroku, Sango, and Shippo.

"Keh! Shippo, you're a demon! Have some more pride!" Inuyasha scoffed and paced back and forth in front of them.

"Stop bullying Shippo and sit down, you're giving me a headache." Kagome sighed and leaned back in order to reach the shade from the tree behind her.

With a sideways, slightly rebellious glance, Inuyasha jumped into said tree and turned his back on them.

"Ignore him, Kagome. You are a saint for making him stop!" Miroku slowly inched his hand closer to Sango's butt as he spoke to Kagome until it made contact.

"HENTAI!" Sango turned and smacked him into the tree, succeeding in knocking Miroku unconscious and Inuyasha out of the tree with an undignified thud. "Kagome, do you want to go take a bath while the monk is out?"

"Great idea! Let me just grab my things!" She raced to open her bag and then left with Sango in the direction of steam over the traveling a little ways through the trees.

After traveling a little ways through the trees, the two girls found the natural hot spring and gave a sigh of relief. They undressed, slid in, and enjoyed the relaxation of silence. After chatting for a while, Sango and Kagome slowly got up to leave with much remorse. Not until reaching Kagome's things did they notice an issue.

"I am so sorry Sango, I forgot to bring my second towel!"

"That's ok, I'll just put my clothes on."

"But then your clothes will be wet and uncomfortable! Here, you take my towel and just grab the other one back at camp."

"Are you sure? I don't know how safe you will be here all by yourself."

"Don't worry, I actually remembered my bow and arrows this time!"

"All right, just stay there, ok? I'll be right back." Sango dried off, dressed, and left through the trees.

Kagome sighed as she slid back into the calming water. She tipped her head back, closing her eyes. Without noticing, she fell asleep and didn t wake up until she felt a falling sensation. In panic, she opened her eyes and frantically gripped at the stone walls as the trees above disappeared from view. As she fell through the darkness with no sight of the end, her panic enveloped her, causing her to pass out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kagome regained consciousness to intense pain and darkness. After laying there for a while without moving in case it made the pain worse, she realized it was only dark because her eyes were still closed. As they opened, her eyes became accustomed to the bright, brownish light that surrounded her. She slowly sat up with a lot of effort and pain to see that she was laying in the middle of a cave tunnel. When she tried to push herself up into a standing, she realized that the ground around her was soaked. Looking up, she saw that only the section of the ceiling right above her was dripping with water. However, the ceiling looked like it has never moved, but it was clearly the part she had fallen through. Putting her fall out of her mind, Kagome slowly began to inch her way along the wall in the direction she heard water.

The walk felt much further to her than it really was. This was attributed to the bleeding scrape on her neck, bruises on her back, and the two cracked ribs she thought she might have. Eventually the tunnel opened up into a wide cavern with a beautiful waterfall cascading into a pool that filled two-thirds of the room. This room must have been closer to the surface, because it was much brighter than the part of the cave she had just left.

Keen on washing the blood off from multiple cuts of differing severity, Kagome began making her way toward the waterfall and tried to ignore the black hovering on the edges of her vision. However, before she could reach it, something moved underneath the water. Trying to focus past the black spots in her eyes, she finally began to make out the figure a couple meters away. Tall, much taller than her, bare chested and very much chiseled (at least from this distance), long silver hair clinging to his body, and what looked like gold eyes? The hair and eyes caused a thought and fear to shoot through her body.

_Sesshoumaru! What is he doing here? Although I don't really know where here is right now. Anyway, I need to leave! Quickly!_

Just as Kagome was turning around though, Sesshoumaru stopped moving and looked up at her. The eye contact sent one more flash of panic through Kagome when her attention was taken away. She could no longer focus on one thing as the entire room swayed. As something trickled down her arm, she reached a hand up to touch her neck. Looking at it, Kagome slowly realized just how much she had been bleeding.

_Maybe I should patch that up_.

But then she passed out, falling sideways into the pool with no way of staying above the water.


End file.
